


The Cabin

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, Season 5 through Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three visits to Jack's Minnesota cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peoriapeoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/gifts).



Jack stood in the doorway for a minute, light reflecting off snow at his back, chill dark before him. He absently slid the keyring back into his pocket. The place smelled as it always did, always meaning "since he'd been coming up here", which, of course, dated back to when he was still in diapers and his grandparents were still alive. All of them. 

Dry ashes. Musty canvas. Cool, damp stone. 

The Minnesota cabin was probably the only bit of continuity he had left. The only thing he hadn't lost.

He stepped over the threshhold of the kitchen door and reached without looking to flip on the light switch. The screen door eased shut behind him. He walked through the kitchen to pull the curtains open in the sitting room, and paused at the second window to look out at the frozen lake.

He had a couple of hours of daylight left to check the propane, make sure the generator was in good order, and build a fire. He unlocked the front door and looked out at the pine scented afternoon. The view looked like a Christmas card. 

Carter had shook her head and made a line with her mouth when he'd told her he was heading up here. He knew she'd wanted to get him involved in doing something with Teal'c and Jonas. She'd decided to stay in Colorado with them instead of going to her brother's like she usually did. Jack wondered if that wasn't a kind of avoidance just a bit similar to his own.

But he'd cut her off before she could explain her plan. She'd put her hand on his shoulder and turned away without arguing. 

That was the thing about the team. They understood. 

There was no way he was attempting to celebrate in any way shape or form on their first Christmas without Daniel. Thanksgiving had been ignorable. Somehow this was not. 

Jack just wanted to be alone, away from the SGC, away from anybody who would try to make him talk. 

He brought wood in, brought in his bag from the truck, and started piling kindling and snowy logs into the hearth. Warmth, light, companionship -- he could bring all these things into this familiar, empty room, by building a fire for himself. 

It would have to do.

^^^^

Daniel sat still as the noise of the engine ticked away into silence. The surrounding grove of pines was quiet in the summer sunshine, the house dark and empty before him. He was the only human for miles. He sighed. His rental SUV was unfamiliar enough that he had a small struggle to get the right angle that would let him pull out the key.

He pulled his small bag with him as he climbed out, stuck the rental keys in his shirt pocket and then fished around for the cabin key in his jeans pocket. He pulled out a couple of coins with the set. He heard them bounce off the wooden front step. He stopped, looking again at the cheap plastic fob with its rectangular window, the bit of cardboard that said, in Jack's hand, "CABIN".

Two deadbolts, and the key to the boathouse. He could hear Jack's voice, so long ago, explaining which key was which as he'd handed this spare set off to Daniel.

Daniel had tried to protest, saying he didn't need the keys, that he couldn't imagine coming up to the place without Jack.

"You never know," Jack had said.

And now here he was, without Jack. It had been a spur of the moment trip, when even he had had to admit that there was nothing he could get to on Earth that would explain how to unlock Jack from the stasis chamber he had directed them to use to save him.

Gate travel was suspended, and he'd been shuffled away from Antarctica way too soon, as Washington scrambled to pacify other nations. He understood that intellectually, but he was beyond frustrated at what those decision did to his and Sam's and Teal'c's ability to do something, anything, for Jack. 

They were monitoring space for any hint of a communication from the Asgard, but Walter could do that as well as any of SG-1. Jack was just one casualty of a major battle. But to Daniel he was the most important one. 

He'd realized he needed to take a break, go home, sleep, think about something else for a day or two, but his apartment was intolerable. He'd thought about checking on Jack's place and realized that would be intolerable too.

On the spur of the moment, he'd thrown a few things into a bag, left word with Sam, and headed to the airport. His flight was lousy, as last minute bookings almost always are. 

Two hours into the drive from the airport, he'd realized he fall asleep at the wheel if he pushed it. He'd crashed at a roadside motel, had a bleary diner breakfast surrounded by fishermen and their cheerful stories, and now here he was. Looking at a set of keys Jack had hung by his back door, hearing Jack's voice echoing in his head.

Deadbolt, deadbolt, boathouse. 

_Aveo, amacus._

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on to those syllables. He climbed the second step, walked across the creaking porch, and opened the door.

Maybe he could make himself rest here. For a day or two. He didn't think he could be any more determined, but maybe being here would comfort him. 

Time to find out.

^^^^

Daniel swam into wakefulness, and opened his eyes. Memory flooded back. He was at the cabin. With Jack. 

Really, really WITH Jack. He smiled up at the rough ceiling, and carefully, carefully turned a little and eased up onto one elbow.

All he wanted to do was get a look at Jack's face, as Jack slept on (he had to be as exhausted as Daniel was, if not more so), but even the slight movement caused Jack, eyes still closed, to let out a complaining noise and tighten his grip on Daniel's middle.

Daniel smiled.

"I thought you were still asleep," he said softly.

"Slept enough," Jack said, eyes still closed. "I'm lying here basking in the moment. You should too."

"I just wanted to look at you," Daniel said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You know. Seeing is believing and all that."

"Feeling is believing," Jack corrected, and kept pulling, with his arm and the leg he had wrapped around Daniel's leg, even as they slept.

Daniel laughed and acquiesced, lying back down and pulling Jack' close again. He closed his eyes and pushed his cheek under Jack's cheek, burrowing in. The pillows and the bedding and everything were warm and sex scented. Heaven.

"That's more like it," Jack said, putting his hand on the back of Daniel's head.

Daniel followed Jack's example and soaked in the moment for a bit, but then a memory caught his attention. A memory of the last time he'd been at the cabin.

"I came up here alone, once," he said, his words muffled, but his mouth was so close to Jack's ear he was sure he'd have no trouble understanding him. "While you were in stasis."

"You tore yourself away from the lab? Unbelievable." Jack was petting now, running fingers through Daniel's hair, stroking his neck, rhythmic and soothing. In its own way, it was as sublime as the orgasms they'd shared the night before.

"I know. But I wasn't getting anywhere and I was going to take a weekend off and I came up here instead. I actually went on to Washington, to try to lobby higher up, and I didn't get anywhere there either. But I came up here without you. That was the last time I was here before yesterday."

"Better when we're both here," Jack concluded, turning his head to kiss Daniel.

"You can say that again," Daniel said, but Jack didn't take the bait. He found other, nonverbal ways to show Daniel just how much better it was.


End file.
